Abstinence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Hysteria82
Summary: After finding a condom on the nightstand, Edward worries over whether or not he's ready to take their physical relationship to the next level. RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

Abstinence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

It wasn't until late morning that the sun beams manged to find there way past the newly flowering trees and into the small townhouse window. Edward groan to himself as the sun disturbed his sleep and he flopped over onto the more shaded side of the bed.

The sheets were cool against his stomach - not surprising, since Mustang had left for work long before the sun rose - but still contained his lover's musky scent.

Edward sighed, breathing in the spicy smell of sweat, cologne, and bodily fluids – the smell of sex. Not the most pleasant oder, but it did bring back memories of the night before and a familiar stirring in his groin.

Grinning into the pillow, he ground his hips into the mattress beneath him, enjoying the pleasurable tingles caused by the friction.

He sighed again and turned his head to face the nightstand, hoping the clock would tell him he had time for a little self satisfaction before he had to start his day.

The hands on the clock rested just short of 10:00 am - plenty of time for what he had in mind. He licked his lips in anticipation and rolled onto his side for easier access. Contently, he ran his flesh hand over his stomach, tracing his warm fingers along the waistband of his boxers as the sunlight continued to fill the room.

He paused the slide of his hand as a twinkle from on the nightstand caught his attention.

Golden eyes narrowed in confusion and Edward frown, taking his hand from his underwear to grope for the unknown object on the bed side table.

Once snagged, he held the small object before him. The foil of the tiny package glittered and sparkled almost heavenly in the morning sun, but Edward dropped it and scattered away -almost falling off the bed - as if fire from hell itself would set it ablaze at any moment.

Wide Eyed, he stared at the small square condom package, not sure what to think.

It was his understanding that Roy wasn't planning on fucking him till he was older!

When they had started this ... relationship... Roy had been firm about the 'belt rule.' At that time, his more inexperienced self had been more than willing to follow that rule.

For a long time the 'belt rule' had been a safety net. Kissing, caressing, touching licking... it was all okay - above the belt, - and while sometimes frustrating, the lack of pressure to go any farther had been comforting in it's own way. It had permitted him to build confidence in his own sexuality as he was allowed to explore physical intimacy at a slow, lazy speed.

It had only been a few months ago that his teenage hormones had cause him to challenge that rule. It had taken much whining, begging and dry humping, but his lover had finally given in and showed him the wonders of a hand job, then, a few days later, the joy of oral sex.

Hesitantly, Edward reached out and and grabbed the square package again, pinching it between his metal fingers.

He stared at it, flipped it over, and stared at it some more, as if trying to find some secret code on the foil wrapping. Of course, there wasn't any code, just some directions and a line of text saying 'ribbed for her pleasure,' which made his face immediately heat up in embarrassment.

Did his own insistence to rush to a more physical relationship cause Roy to believe he was now, suddenly, old enough? To believe that he was ready? Ed swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath.

It wasn't like Roy would force him to do anything... he could always just say no...

The condom dropped to the bed a second time as the brutal blare of the alarm clock went off at 10:30 am, startling Ed. The teen slapped clumsily at the clock until it turn silent.

With his morning jack-off session long since forgotten, Edward quickly pulled on his typical leather pants, black tank top, and red over coat - despite the comfortably warm weather - and rushed to leave.

He stopped at the door and stared at the tiny foil package lying innocently on the bed for a second longer, then left.

Several minutes later, the door flung back open as the blond teenager hurried back in to pocket the condom -for reasons unknown even to himself- before dashing back out in hope of making it to the office and turning in the report that was due at 11:00 am.

Maybe he would confront Roy about it then... maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

As normal, there was a clutter of people inside the halls of Central Command, each too concern with their own deadlines to worry about blocking the way for someone else scampering through the crowd in hope of making his own scheduled appointment – not that Edward Elric had ever been overly concerned about being on time.

Once he made it to the outer office of his own commander, he was informed by First Lt. Hawkeye that he was late.

He shrugged off her cold stare with a smile and was thankful she still gave him the same lax treatment she had when he was younger. She shook her head in a mix of amusement and exasperation before gesturing for the young alchemist to enter Mustang's adjoining office.

Waving a quick hello/goodbye to the rest of the staff, he pushed the old oak office door open and slammed it shut behind him.

The noise from the door drew the Colonel's attention away from the blinds he had been fiddling with and he looks over his shoulder, cool blue eyes connecting with fiery gold ones.

"You're late." he informs before fully closing the blinds and returning to his chair.

Edward snorts at the observation and tosses a crinkled dog-eared report onto the desk.

"It was a rat." Edward said coldly as Mustang flipped through his hand written report. "It was a big, fat, stupid rat, and if I find out you knew it was a rat all along and just sent me into that stinking sewer for your own damn amusement, I will fucking kill you."

"There had been reports of a possible chimera siting. Confirming it true or false was simply a precaution we had to take." he said to defend himself, though the slight smirk curving the corner of his lip said other wise.

"You're still an asshole." the teen reconfirmed before plopping down on the worn leather sofa, arms crossed in annoyance as he impatiently waits for the colonel to finish reviewing the account of his last mission.

"So what's bothering you?" the dark haired officer asks, catching the fidgety blond by surprise.

"Don't look so shocked." he murmurs, dark eyes never leaving the paper he was reading. "You didn't nearly abuse the door as much as you normally do upon entry, and I doubt you've even spoken a dozen curse words since entering. Something is clearly on your mind."

Edward scowled and sulked in response, and when it was clear no response was forthcoming, Roy looked up at his fidgety young lover.

"Edward?" he tried again.

The teen finally answered with a heavy sigh before standing and digging through his pockets for a moment before finding what he was searching for.

A faint blush covers his cheeks as he grudgingly made his way back across the office and tosses the small foil condom wrapper on the large desk.

Roy blinks at the object as Edward continued to squirm quietly.

When the unasked question receives no immediate answer, Ed glares at the older man.

"I found that next to the bed. Did you leave it there as some fucking hint or something? Is this some damn mind game of yours? I really hate your fucking mind games, Mustang. If you have something to say, say it, rather than just leaving shit like that out just to fuck with me..." he growled nervously.

Roy blinks dumbly for a moment longer before his mouth begin to twist up in a grin. Soon he is pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to keep he snickers from growing into full out laughter.

"Oh God, Edward..." he snorts between chuckles, "That's not why I left it there... Of course it's not for you!"

It's not until he notices the pissed off grimace and clenched fist of his lover that Mustang realizes the many negative ways his statement could be taken.

"Ed... I didn't mean it like that. Seriously..." he tries to explains in desperations, hoping that this wouldn't end in violence, or worse yet, the withdrawal of sex – they might have just started fooling around a short time ago, but it wasn't a privilege he wanted to give up any time soon.

The teenage alchemist huffs loudly through his nose, turns, and stomps away angrily towards the door - he hears his lover's footsteps soon following after him so he speeds up his pace.

He is nearly free – hand already on the door knob- when a larger body pushes against his roughly, pinning him to the door.

"Let me go!" he barks, squirming wildly in hopes of escape, but the man uses his full weight as leverage, and Edward is only able to elbow him once in the ribs before his limited movement causes him to cease his struggles.

"I didn't leave the condom there to pressure you into anything nor did I get it to use with someone else." he sighs, exasperated. "Whenever the infirmary notices an outbreak of some sort of STD, the first thing they do is start passing pamphlets and condoms. I must have just tossed the thing on the nightstand while emptying my pockets. I, in no way, meant any offense towards you."

"Oh, so I ain't suppose to be offend by the fact that I'm the only one you don't want to fuck?" Edward snaps, suddenly feeling very irritated despite the fact that his earlier worries had been about Mustang wanting to fuck him.

"Trust me when I say there is nothing more that I'd rather do than to bend you over my desk and fuck you senseless, right here and now." he says, nipping at the back of the blond's neck to emphasize his point. Edward wiggles in response, trying to squeeze out from under him, but Roy simply wrapped both his arms around him, holding him firmly in place.

Soon the nip is followed by tiny kisses, the scape of teeth, and a warm tongue drawing lazy designs on his flesh.

A small sound escapes Ed as the collar of his coat and tank top is pushed aside and the faint kissing becomes a sturdy suction.

"Roy..." he mumbles, caving in and tilting his head to the side, granting Mustang silent permission to mark him.

It's not until there's a large purple bruise decorating the side of his lover's throat that he stops.

"You wouldn't believe how much I want you..." he mutters against his ear before running his tongue along the sensitive hickey and grinding his clothed crotch against Ed's ass, proving his point.

EDITED OUT- EDITED OUT - EDITED OUT- EDITED OUT

Sorry, but due to rules, I can't post this part due to adult content. If you are 18 or older, visit my journal (url found on my profile) to read complete chapter.

EDITED OUT- EDITED OUT - EDITED OUT- EDITED OUT

"I have a meeting with a few hire-ups soon. I'll see if I can get out of it early so we can get some lunch together, but if I'm not back within twenty minutes you might as well head home. Alright?" he asks, and when Ed nods, he plants another kiss on his lips and leaves.

Edward waits thirty minutes (just in case) before leaving.

He doesn't forget to grab the condom on his way out.


End file.
